This is definitely not what I expected
by SirPoison
Summary: This story is about all the drama, chaos, new experiences & trouble a person can go through while entering their first year of college including the stubborn misunderstood & secrets of Sasuke Uchiha. It's rated M for language, MxM, SasuNaru & L8er lemon.


Hey guys this story is about all the drama, chaos, new experiences and trouble a person can go through while entering their first year of college including the stubborn misunderstood and secrets of Sasuke Uchiha. This contains strong language, lemon in the future, MxM and SasuNaru. If you don't like it, that's fine, but don't flame it ok and also, I'm not the GRAMMAR KING so I can do without the "OMG, FIX THIS AND FIX THAT". Constructive criticism is welcome, but like I said don't flame me. ^_^

**This is definitely not what I expected **

Sasuke was sitting in the back seat of the car with his older brother Itachi sitting in the passenger seat; the both of them nearly asleep. It was 6:45am and they were waiting for their mom, to take them to Penn State College. Itachi was entering his third year while Sasuke was fresh out of high school and believe that Sasuke was not happy about it. He had other plans, he wanted to explore his options, do other things and think about college later, but Father Uchiha was not having it. He pressured his two sons to strive no matter what, get the best grades, go to one of the best colleges in the US and make something of them selves.

Sasuke's eyes opened from the sound of the car door opening, his mom was getting in. "Well, boys we're off", she said happily starting the ignition.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, while Itachi snickered, "Mom, you are way too excited this early in the morning".

She laughed, "I'm just so happy and proud of you too", her eyes watering.

"Oh mom, we know you are, right Sasuke?", said Itachi turning around in his seat to look at Sasuke who was staring out the window, his face frowning and he was obviously ignoring Itachi. Itachi turned back around in his seat and sighed, "Sasuke, you're going so you mine as well get over it", Itachi said. Sasuke quickly cut his eye at Itachi. He couldn't stand him. Itachi always had something to say; rather he'd be telling Sasuke how to feel about situations or just randomly expressing his opinion without Sasuke asking for it.

"I don't think I asked for your opinion", Sasuke said coldly.

"I'm just saying, like lighten up, you're going to make it worse expecting to not li…",

Itachi was cut off by their mom, "stop it, the both of you!" she said raising her voice a little. "Now this is going to be the last time for a while that I'll get to spend some time with you two, so please I want to savor it", she said with a shaky voice and her eyes watering again.

"Sorry mom", said Itachi and Sasuke at the same time, both of them feeling bad. All of their life their mother had been a lonely house wife, although she never complained. She had raised two helpless babies that were her life into two strong well groomed young men, with the help of their iron fist tyrant of a Father. Having said that, when Itachi left for college, it was hard on her, but now that Sasuke is leaving too, there will be no one left at home, no one to call her mom.

Their mom began to sniffle and tears streamed down her face. Extremely sorry and not wanting to hear his mother cry, Sasuke put on his head phones, turned his ipod all the way up and closed his eyes. After all, it was a two hour drive to Penn State, so he would need something to pass time anyway.

Sasuke felt tugging on his arm and he opened his eyes to his mom, leaning down over him.

He took off his headphones, "pit stop?", he asked in a lethargic voice.

She smiled, "no baby we're here".

Sasuke looked around and saw that they were indeed in a parking lot near the campus. He put his ipod in his bag, got out of the car, stretched and started looking around. The campus was pretty big; it definitely looked like it was expensive, good thing the two of them were there on full scholarship. Students were all over, some with their parents or friends, some unloading there luggage and others randomly sitting around.

Itachi stole Sasuke's attention by standing in his view, "Get your shit out of the car", he said rudely making sure that their mom, who was staring off into space, didn't hear him curse. Sasuke rolled his eyes, walked over to the back of the car and began getting his things out of the trunk.

"We got all of our stuff Mom, we're ready to go in", said Itachi.

She turned around and the look on her face broke both of their hearts. It was all red, many tears were streaming down, her eyes were all puffy and she looked really sad. She began walking over to them. She swallowed and exhaled heavily, wiping her face. "Itachi, Sasuke, I'm not going to go in with you, it'll only be harder for me".

Having said that, she then hugged Itachi first and said, "Itachi, I love you and you know I'm proud of you no matter what".

He smiled and hugged her back, "I know Mom, I love you too".

She then let go and hugged Sasuke, him dropping his things and hugging her back tightly. "Sasuke my baby, you're finally leaving me. I know your going to do just fine here, I know you will. I love you kiddo", she said.

Sasuke felt a lump in his throat, he refused to let himself cry, but he was dangerously close. The two of them broke apart and she turned to leave. She blew them a kiss before she got in the car and then she drove off.

"Well…there she goes", said Itachi ending with a sigh and then looking at his brother. Sasuke, quickly glanced at Itachi, picked up his things and headed for the campus.

When they went in, everyone was standing in the lobby, which was quite loud from all the commotion, laughter, and talking.

"Sasuke, get in line so that you can get checked in and get your dorm number", said Itachi. The two of them walked over and got in one of the four long lines of people of people waiting. As Sasuke was standing waiting in line he felt a knot in the pit of his stomach, he was becoming nervous and he was starting to get fidgety. A guy behind him bumped him. He turned around and gave the guy a nasty look, quickly showing a hint if red in his dark orbs. "I'm sorry man, no hard feelings, huh?", said the guy nervously. Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned back around to Itachi who was staring at him; Sasuke noticed and looked toward the ground.

Itachi leaned over close to Sasuke, "hey little bro, try to relax man".

Sasuke stepped back a bit, but careful not to be any closer to the guy who had bumped him a few seconds ago. "Personal space Itachi", he said still looking at the ground.

Itachi backed up, "Oh…right, I'm sorry I forgot".

The two of them stood in line in silence for about twenty minutes when their turn finally came and Itachi was first.

"Name please" said a women not looking up with a short black bob hair style.

"Uchiha, Itachi".

The women looked up and smiled, "ah….Uchiha, welcome back junior".

"Why thank you Ms. Shizune", said Itachi almost as if he was kind of flirting.

She shook her head no smiling and scanned her clipboard papers to find Itachi's name. "Oh, looks like you're not the only Uchiha this year, relatives of yours?", she asked.

"Yup, my little brother this is his first year", said Itachi.

Sasuke stepped out from behind Itachi, waved quickly and stood behind Itachi again.

"Oh, how nice to have you both here", said Shizune. "You'll be staying in room 312, Itachi", she said handing him his keycard.

"Thanks" said Itachi taking his key and moving aside to wait for Sasuke.

"Uchiha, Sasuke, I promise your going to like it here. Don't let you're brother get you into any trouble", she said handing him his key. Sasuke smirked and took it.

"Oh boys, there is a meeting at 12:00pm that is mandatory to attend", said Shizune.

They both nodded and got out of line. The two of them walked over to the elevators and unfortunately there was a line too. They waited for about five minutes before they got on, which wasn't so bad.

"What floor are you on?", asked Itachi.

"Fifth", said Sasuke holding up his keycard.

"Well, I'm about to get off now. I'm on the third floor in room 312 if u need me".

Sasuke nodded as the elevator stopped and Itachi got off the still crowed elevator. As it closed, Sasuke felt is stomach knotting again. It went up the next two floors and Sasuke darted off the elevator, bumping into a number of people.

"500, 501, 502, 3, 4, 5, 6 and 7", said Sasuke as he walked past the rooms, maneuvering through the crowded hallway and stopping in front of his room 507.

He looked up confused, "wait…that's not right". On the door said Uchiha, Sasuke, and Uzamaki, Naruto. "I'm suppose to have a room by myself", he thought.

Sasuke unlocked the door with his keycard, went in and decided that he had better call to get this straightened out. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed the office.

"Penn State main office, how may I help you?", said a women.

"Uh hi, my name is Sasuke Uchiha and I'm a student here on the campus. I just got in my room and it's for two. My parents paid extra so I could have my own room", he said.

"Ok, hold on Sasuke one moment please", said the lady.

Sasuke was on hold for about five minutes before the lady came back on the line. "Sasuke?", she said making sure he was still there.

"Yes", he answered.

"I'm sorry, but room adjustments can't be made right now, your going to have to wait until everyone is settles in".

"Are you serious!", Sasuke said surprised. "But I paid for a single dorm", he said trying not to get upset.

"I understand that Sweetie, but there's nothing that we can do right now".

Sasuke hung up the phone quite irritated already.

"Fuck!", he yelled tossing his things on the bed that was to the left side of the room.

He sat on his bed thinking how in the hell was he going to deal with a roommate. He had made it through his entire twelve years of school without any friends and being by himself, not that he wanted any friends. He was socially awkward, a loner, the quiet type and had trust issues so he'd rather not deal with people unless they were his family or if he really had to.

Sasuke lay on his bed and stared up at the ceiling when he heard the door open. He sat up on his bed and standing there was an odd looking blonde haired, blue eyed guy. He wore an orange medium sized T-shirt, black cargo shorts and all black vans. He put his things on his bed and began walking over towards Sasuke.

Immediately, Sasuke put on a defense getting up, and nearly standing a foot over the blondes head. "Hi, Naruto Uzamaki", he said with a big goofy grin on his face and offering his hand for Sasuke to shake.

Sasuke stared at Naruto for a second and then he walked past him, refusing the handshake, grabbing some of the things on his bed and putting them away.

Naruto's goofy grin turned into a nervous smile and he slid his hand that he offered Sasuke up behind his neck. "Uh…so….you're Sasuke Uchiha?".

"Must be if I'm in here", Sasuke said coldly as if Naruto had been asking him tons of questions for six hours straight.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "so where you coming from?".

Sasuke turned around and Naruto froze as the deep dark intensity in the eyes of an Uchiha sent a chill throughout his body.

"Listen Naruto, I don't care to be your friend so fuck off", he said calmly, but in a way that anyone new he was serious.

Naruto dimmed his eyebrows, "fine, but you don't have to be an asshole", he said walking away. Naruto walked back to his side of the room angrily and began putting his things away also.

The two of them had been quietly making themselves at home for the last fifteen minutes and it was driving Naruto crazy. He turned and looked at Sasuke who was setting up his things on his dresser and quickly turned around. He sucked his teeth, put on his head phones and began singing along loud and obnoxiously with it. Sasuke cut his eye at Naruto and then exhaled heavily and continued what he was doing, "this is definitely not what I expected", he thought.

Ok guys, what do u think, I think it's ok for starters, please comment and let me know, how I did. ^_^


End file.
